1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to extension cord-retaining and securing devices. More particularly, the present invention discloses an improved adjustable and inwardly resiliently biased extension cord-retaining device for securing together interconnected male and female adapter plugs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of devices specifically suited for retaining or ensuring the existing connection between male and female ends of such as power extension cords, communication lines and the like. A known shortcoming of existing male-to-female plug connections is the tendency of the plugs to become disengaged in response to inadvertent pulling or jerking forces along a cord extending from either the male or female connecting side.
A first known example of an adjustable extension cord-retaining device is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,732, issued to Lane. A first planar shaped member is provided and includes a flattened body portion and a first pair of angularly extending and spaced gripping members. A second planar shaped member includes a pair of spaced apart and axially extending legs which receive the flattened body portion of the first planar member in a coplanar fashion and a second pair of angularly extending and spaced apart gripping members which are arranged opposite the first pair of gripping members. An upper plate and a lower plate sandwich the first and second planar-shaped members and fasteners secure the stacked arrangement together. The arrangement of the first and second planar-shaped members permits the first member to be axially slidable relative to the second member and a coil spring is employed to introduce an inward resilient bias to the opposing pairs of gripping portions to maintain contact with the male and female adapters.
Canadian Patent No. 818,717 issued to Bloom teaches an extension cord clamp including slidably moveable components having a ratchet and detent mechanism. Opposing and integral extending end portions are associated with each of the slidably moveable components, the components further being releasably fastened in any one of a plurality of set positions and, in combination with the extending end portions, hold various sizes of electric cord terminals in an electrically connected relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,625 issued to Haile teaches a Snap-On Electrical Connector for Electrical Cords Having Mating Plugs. The connector includes springable arms having shoulders inter-engaging with shoulders formed on the adjacent ends of the plugs and in such a fashion as to lockably engage the plugs and thereby prevent separation of the cords during use. Within the connector there are provided electrical connector elements each having a female and a male end, adapted to mate with the electrical elements of the plugs, and thus providing a through electrical connection for the cords while assuring that they will be held against inadvertent separation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,839 issued to VanSkiver teaches an extension cord connection housing for maintaining an interconnection between male and female electrical extension cord plugs of a pair of extension cords. A generally elongate housing is provided having an upper half and a lower half, which are hingedly coupled together along one edge in an axial direction. A latch is provided for selectively securing and maintaining the upper half and lower half of the housing together in an abutting relationship, forming an enclosure therein suitable for enclosing an interconnected male and female extension cord plug. A first aperture at one end of the housing is sized to receive an electrical extension cord while retaining a first plug within the housing. A slidably mounted plug retaining bracket is utilized to retain a second plug within the housing and a ratchet arrangement of angled slots and teeth are utilized to permit movement of the plug retaining bracket toward the first aperture while restricting movement in the opposite direction, thereby maintaining an interconnection between male and female extension cord plugs after urging the second plug toward the first plug.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,874 issued to Windsor, Jr. teaches an electrical connector securing arrangement for use upon the female socket of an extension cord, and in order to prevent the unintentional separation from the socket of a male plug that has been interfitted therewith. The connector securing arrangement comprises a socket having therein a pivotally mounted latch member rotatable between extreme positions that are more than 180 degrees apart, and a compatible male plug utilized with the socket. The rotatable latch member has a central locking portion able to releasably engage a portion of the plug when the rotatable latch member is in one position of its rotation, and thus effectively help prevent undesired separation of the socket and plug when interfitted. The central locking portion of the rotatable latch member is able to be stowed unobtrusively on a certain designated part of the body of the socket when the socket and the plug have been separated, and the rotatable latch member has been moved to an extreme position of its rotation. The stowing of the rotatable latch member in the unobtrusive location on the socket serves very effectively to prevent the same from becoming snagged on a nearby object during use.